


He's the only one who cared about me

by Lemonsgetbored2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsgetbored2/pseuds/Lemonsgetbored2
Summary: If you don't like this kind of material. Please don't read because of your hero complex or curiosity
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, im dyslexic, AND was crying in between

"He was the only one who cared about me!" Tommy screamed to his ghost brother, trying his best to throw things at him to keep him away from the top of the pillar, watching as he flew up closer and closer to him.

Ghostbur was more than confused but he wasn't gonna leave the boy at the top of the pillar, only wondering what was going through that's boys mind...well...

Tommy sat in his tent curled up snoring, it was the only moments of peace he really had. Every other moment was soul-crushing loneliness or dream there to blow up his stuff. Speaking of

Dream walks into Tommy's tent with a smirk. He knew full well what his plans for today were. 

Tommy looked so peaceful and cute when he slept. As far as dream was concerned that only made it better. He smirked to himself as he went over to the bed where he was sleeping and slowly pulled the blanket down and off of him. He chuckled lightly as he looked him up and down.

His clothes were torn and tatters. Dream couldn't help but bite his lip seeing the boy's pants were already around his lower hips exposing a light v line. 

Dream sat there for a second. Taking in the kid's beauty. But he was already an inpatient man. So it wasn't long before he Pulled down the poor boy's pants. He watched his face only kinda twitch at the cold air that hit his cock as it sprung free. 

Dream watched his sleeping face feeling himself almost drool at the site, he was finally going to get what he earned. 

Dream not so carefully Wrapped his big hand around the boy's flaccid cock quickly starting to slide up and down, still just watching his face.

Tommy was a fair light sleeper so he slowly started to wake up with a groan. He turned to dream with half-lidded eyes, seeing the masked man by his legs. He slowly started to realize where dreams hand was. "Dream wh...D-D-Dream!? What the hell!?" Tommy said tears immediately flooding to his eyes as watched someone he considered to be a friend jerk him off.

"Calm down Tommy. We're friends I can do this." Dream as he continued To rub the now fully hard cock in his hands. 

"N-no! You can't get the fuck off of me!" Tommy said as he moved making dream twist his hand slightly on accident. Tommy hissed and whined at the feeling.

Dream unwrapped his hand and looked down at the boy. "Listen to me Tommy It would be so easy for me to kill you. Right here, right now. But I know you don't really care if you die that much anymore? Huh" dream said ad he wrapped his hand around hid pale throat, both letting Tommy know how much bigger dream was, and how easily he could crush his little Windpipe. Tommy just closed his eyes. "Just get the fu-" Tommy started before dream squeezed a bit. "As I was saying, I know you don't care if you die, but I know you'd care if tubbo was in danger." He said as he looked over the slightly choaking blonde.

Tommy's eyes went wide as he tried to shake his head. Something about the desperate looking reaction on the boy's face made his cock jump. He smirked as he reached down and unzipped his pants and whipped his dick out. 

He wanted to see this reaction more. The "not my best friend" look he had. So he decided to lie more. He shoved his fingers in Tommy's mouth. "Wet these as best as you can, I don't want to hurt my new toy." He said. Tommy just sighed and did his best, hand on throat and fingers in mouth.

"You know boy, tubbo was a lot easier than you" Dream said making up a lie about fucking tubbo. As dream expected Tommy's eyes shot open. "All I basically had to say was I might let you go back home, then he got on his knees the second I ask. He's such a cute and innocent boy huh? So you can imagine how great it was to see 

Him crying into his pillow as he absolutely railed him, begging me to slow down and stop. But around the second time, we both decided you should take his place..." Dream said with a chuckle. Tommy's face went from pure anger to a bit of sadness. 'Did tubbo really tell dream to Do this to him?' Tommy wondered as dream pulled his fingers out of Tommy's mouth. Tommy wanted I yell at him and tell him he was lying. But all that came out were sobs. 

Tommy gasped as he felt two things happen. One, he felt the hand around his throat squeeze a bit. Two He felt along middle slip into his ass. Tommy tried to shake his head but dream was holding him in place. 

Dream started to thrust his finger in and out not even giving him time to adjust before he added his ring in with it.

"Awe, Tommy. Youre cock is twitching so much. I never really took you for the whore type. Youre little virgin ass getting fingered while I choke you in a turn-on." Dream said lowly as he scissors and curled his fingers. "God, youre so pretty like this, face bright red with tears streaming down." Dream said forcing his lips Onto Tommy as he pulled his fingers out giving them a quick while on the bed before taking both if his hands and pinning his wrists above his blonde hair. Tommy gasped for air a but feeling his throat get left alone. 

"It's really kinda sad Tommy, im the only one who really cares about you a-" "just shut the fuck up and get this over with!" Tommy cut him off with anger in his eyes. He couldn't stop picturing his friend, he couldn't even blame tubbo. 'He was probably so scared, I can't let this happen to him again.' That was all he was thinking at this moment. "Oh? I was gonna go easy on you. But since you wanna be rude." Dream chuckled as he pushed the head of his cock into the boy. Leaning forward so his body was between his legs. 

Tommy threw his head back in pain, it burned and he was being stretched so bad Dream smirked as he pushed further into the boy as he groaned out in pleasure. "Oh my fucking God youre so tight." he mines out, almost melting at the feeling. "D-did tubbo really have to d-do this?" Tommy asked through sobs. Dream found it sickeningly sweet that even with A man's cock halfway inside him he still managed to worry about his best friend's wellbeing. "Yes, but he didn't feel nearly as good as you." Dream said as he started to move his hips back forth inside the boy.

Tommy just tighter his whole body up as he sobbed. Dream started to speed up his thrusts moaning and groaning as he feeling. God, this wasn't the first time with a young boy. But it was the first time in a while, and Jesus did it feel good. 

"It's almost like you were made for this." Dream said as he continued to speed up And even going deeper and deeper, not even caring that the boy's cock had gone back to flaccid. "I finally found something youre useful for Tommy" dream practically purred in the boy's ear. Tommy bit down on his lip as hard as he could. "Just a nice little cock sleeve For men to use? I wonder how many more would want to use you." Dream chuckled as he thought of another lie to scare him. "When your brother was alive he admitted to me he wanted to do this to you." Dream said. 

Tommy's head was spinning, both from the pain and nausea caused By the cock practically tearing him open. And from trying to process what dream was saying to him. "W-wilbur? N-no..." That was all Tommy could say through sobs.

Dream chuckled seeing Tommy actually think about it as he served himself balls deep before almost pulling out and slamming In again and again. Tommy basically screamed at this rhythm. "Stop it! Please!" He called out the pain getting too much. "Don't worry boy...im almost finished." He groaned as he started to get a bit more sloppy. 

Tommy just closed his eyes, he couldn't stand to see the Pleasure on this man's face anymore. It wasn't long before dream followed up what he said.

He went in as far as he could before spilling his balls out. "Oh fuck." Dream let a breathy moan out as he creampied the boy. Slowly beginning to pull out and unpin his wrists. He got up off the boy standing above him as he tucked his cock back into his pants. He looked at the sight below him. 

The traumatized boy curled up, wide-eyed, sobbing and trembling as a bit of cum dripping out of his ass. Dream took a mental picture before he began to leave "Clean yourself up...i can't wait for next time." Dream purred. 

'N-next time? Is there gonna be a next time' Tommy thought to himself?

Yes, Yes there was. Two more next time actually. Not getting much better for him. Each time hurt less but he was slowly getting more numb 

The fact that then hurting him would come by later and love bomb him just hurt and confused him. 

But he was willing to stay doing this to protect his friend....until the 3rd time. Something about the way dream was speaking to him. Telling Tommy he was nothing more Than a toy for men to use, something about the way he bent him over a table and began pounding. Just snapped something in him. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't take it. 

So after the man was done Tommy watched him leave. Making sure gr was gone. 

That's when he gathered All he could to make a tall pillar ad high as he could. Tommy looked down at the ground, it looked so small from up here. He had started this pillar in hysterical crying. But now as he looked over at the World he felt something...different wash over him. 

Almost a peace like feeling the feeling of. "Finally this will all the over." He looked doen getting ready to take his step off with a small smile on his face. That's when he saw a fimmlair figure start to fly up to his pillar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's FAMILY(FUCK YOU TECNHO ITS STILL CANON IN MY HEART) all try to make it their mission to make Tommy happy. Kinda short chapter but you know.

'I swear if he offers me is blue one more time im gonna pu...oh wait...i can't even do that.' Tommy thought as he sat curled at the top of his bed looking at his brother...his dead brother.

"I really do think some blue would help calm you down! I used it on friend! Do you want to pet friend again? I know he's sleeping but hell be fine!" Ghostbur chirped out trying his best. He could only think about last night.

"Get down from there Tommy! Please!" Wilbur remembered shouting at his brother as he began to fly up the pillar. 

Tommy looked at wilbur, then friend. "I'll be fine wilbur...i just wish you didn't find me last night.: Tommy said honestly. He wished wilbur would have just left him to jump. 

" t-Tommy... Don't say that..please..." Ghostbur said as he got a bit closer to his little brother. "We all love you so much. How about when dad and techno get home, we make hot chocolate or something!" He chirped desperate to cheer his brother up.

"Where did they even go?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow. Thinking about what had happened.

"He did what?" Phill asked, his expression going cold as he looked at his youngest son sobbing in front of him. 

"H-he said he would kill me, maybe even tubbo if I didn't. I'm so sorry dad!" Tommy said sobbing. And shaking, he's been nothing but apologies since he got here. "Sorry for almost jumping. Sorry for my clothes. Sorry for not trying to visit sooner." Now he was sorry for...this?

"Tommy, you don't have to be sorry. You were staying safe a-" phill was cut off by The hysterical blonde starting the next rant. "It felt so gross and wrong the whole time. And it hurt. I didnt want to...he kept telling me " this is because I care" why wouldn't he listen when I asked him to stop if he cared." Tommy kept sobbing. 

Phill didnt know what to say To make the crying boy feel better. "It's ok Tommy, we all love you..." He said before pulling techno into a separate room. Technos face was red with anger. His brother, his little baby brother just told them all he was raped by Dream. He wanted nothing more than to make this Man suffers for what he did. Almost driving hid little brother to suicide all because of his sick desires. 

"Get your shit, we're going after him"   
....

"Where did they go?" Wilbur repeated Tommy's question. Deep down the ghost knew where Phill and Techno went But he knew Tommy was already going through so much. He didn't want him to worry about how his dad and older brother were out fighting. 

"I'm not sure actually," Ghostbur said in his normal confused tone. "They were probably disgusted with me...they probably won't come back," Tommy said in an almost defeated tone. "They didn't abandon us, Tommy. And youre not gross..." will said. He would give anything to make Tommy smile, forget about the feeling of dreams hand pushing the back of his head so his face was smothered in the pillow.

Tommy just went quiet. He didn't want to talk to wilbur. Just knowing that he would never be able to rough house with his brother again, knowing his brother was dead and that he wanted it that way. That added to Tommy's hurt. Along with what dream said...did alive but really want to...do...that? With him?

Tommy was fine with staying quiet until he heard the door open. He turned towards the entrance of their house. He wasn't able to see much but one of the few things he could see was blood. And lots of it covering Phill and techno. Tommy got up and nervously started to walk out. All I saw was phill hold up a fimmlair item.

It was a white homemade mask with the most simple smiley face put on the front. Tommy looked at it with wide eyes taking note of the mass amounts of blood on the mark dripping into his dad's wrist.

"He can't hurt you anymore Tommy," phill said turning to him.

"And no one will ever even try to hurt you again."


End file.
